The Law of the Land
by MeatBucket Productions
Summary: Being left on a deserted island a man with a strange and unknown past finds that this new place he has been forced to call home seems to be the stalking ground for bizarre creatures and unearthly visions. Faced with madness and danger at every turn he must find some way to survive. And that's just the beginning.
1. Washed Up

The Law of the Land

The ship was a dark blot on the horizon, appearing to be sailing into the golden coin of the sun far off into the west. He had been watching the ship for the past twenty minutes ever since he had been thrown on the sandbar about fifteen feet from shore. When he had managed to worm his way out from his bonds he slipped on the shore and had managed to pull himself up in time to watch the ship sail away. Knowing that trying to swim after it was no use the man, named Simon, simply sat himself down on a rugged stone and watched it sail away.

Sighing Simon watched as the dark blot turned and slipped past the horizon, passing out of his vision for good. Still sitting down on the boulder that stuck from the ground he considered everything that had brought him to this point. Bringing himself off his slight perch Simon leaned against the great stone and watched the sun set, rethinking his life. For instance throwing Isaac off the ship that had just ironically left him in the middle of the ocean was probably what led him here but the ship was already gone.

As about half of the sun slipped below the west Simon stood up and stretched knowing that he would have to do a lot of work before the sun would set. Looking up and down the beach he could see that not so far the sandy strip curved inwards to form what Simon could guess was a rather small island. Going to the backpack he had left by the great stone Simon pulled out a few of the drenched objects that were inside. Quickly laying out an interestingly hollow stone cone Simon also shook out a few lumps of wet coal that he left in the dying light of the sun.

Looking inland he could see that the island was home to what appeared to be a small jungle with a few large trees sticking from a mass of greenery. Spotting a crop of reeds standing from a small streamlet that poured into the ocean Simon quickly made his way over and plucked out a few slightly dead reeds that were all dried up. With a handful of dead reeds Simon quickly laid them out and flattened them as best he could and brought them back over to his backpack.

Constantly checking the sun that was even closer to slipping off the horizon Simon brought the mass of reeds to the wet coal. Laying out a small mat of dried reeds Simon dropped the wet chunks of coal on the mat and quickly dropped another small mess of reeds on top, trying to desperately dry them. Also taking a few dried reeds Simon stuffed them into the hollow stone cone and let the whole ordeal lay in the red sunlight.

Glimpsing at the sun again he could see that there was about a quarter of it left on the horizon and was sinking fast. Taking his backpack Simon also pulled out a small rustic axe and a flint and tinder. Laying the flint and tinder to dry on the mess of reeds he had collected he then took the small axe and went out to the beginnings of the jungle. Quickly gathering a few dead limbs that were resting on the ground he then took the axe and hacked away at a few larger branches.

Bringing the whole mess with him Simon quickly laid out the branches to make a fire, putting the larger branches in a tepee form and scattering the dead branches around and inside it. Rushing to the small crop of reeds by the sinuous stream he plucked a few new dead reeds and brought them to the fire pit, crunching them up he threw them inside. Rushing back to the flint and tinder he had left out to dry Simon quickly gathered them and brought them over to the "tepee."

Using the flint and tinder Simon was able to get a small spark to land on the jumble of dead reeds he quickly withdrew from the "tepee" as a fire started. Switching from looking at his rough campfire to the setting sun Simon watched as the fire quickly ate away the dead reeds and went to attack the dead wood. Luckily he could see that the fire that was blazing on the dead branches was already starting to lap at the larger wooden branches, spreading.

Seeing the success of his makeshift campfire Simon went over to his backpack and dropped it by the fire, he then went to gather the coal and strange stone. Removing the slightly damp reeds from the coal and stone he grabbed a handful of coal and dropped it by the fireplace. Taking the stone and the last few chunks of coal Simon brought everything by the fireplace and placed everything in a neat line. Just as he settled everything by the fire and sat down himself he looked up to see the sun was completely gone and a few dozen stars were already shining.

Feeling a bit more comfortable Simon let himself settle on the sand and started to think about what he would have to do tomorrow. First he would have to wait for the monsters that crept around in the night the die off in the light of the sun before doing anything. He could probably spend the rest of tomorrow tromping through the jungle to see if he could find and kind of pig or boar, he did have an axe. Squinting off down the beach for the small stream Simon figured that freshwater would be pretty easy even though he thought something seemed to be off about the small stream.

For now he let his eyes sink closed and waited for sleep to roll in. Before he had set sail across the ocean on that dreaded ship that left him on the lonely island he had gathered a large amount of information on the monsters of the night. There was a reason for it but Simon still knew more than most men on the subject; even though generations of people have lived with these monsters for two thousand years.

Basically the creatures who stalked the night hated light and usually shied away from any source of brightness, unless something they really wanted was there. Everyone knew that but Simon knew that the light actually burned the no matter how small, and darkness itself helped them thrive for long periods of time. Not only that but Simon also knew the weaknesses and all the abilities of each creature.

If he had grown up in a district that had a school and had enough tokens to go into one he would've made a great teacher on the subject. However he had grown up poor and had been forced into one of the cheapest jobs he would probably have all his life; and he kept it for three years. Simon supposed that sneaking away from the Wall had been a smart decision but it landed him on the "_Discreet"_ a whole four hours later.

And now he was here.

[==]

Simon didn't know why he woke up but when he did he looked up to see a familiar face. Looking straight up he could see the shinning face of the moon beaming down on him from its dark throne. Back when he was younger Simon could remember that he had heard stories from the more educated people around him stories about the moon. He could still remember the tale of how long ago people built castles on the white shining rock.

Smiling at the memory Simon then looked beside himself to see that the fire place was dead with only a soup of ashes left under a frame of burned wood. As the dead fireplace registered Simon very quickly looked up and down the beach expecting a hoard of monsters to already be descending on him. However, even though the fire had been spent for the last two hours he found that the beach was empty.

Cautiously looking around Simon stood up and peered into the jungle which remained still and silent as the night around it; not a single thing there. Confused, he furrowed his brow and started to take a small walk towards the beginning of the small island jungle still not seeing a sign of life. Had his former companions find an island so desolate that not even monsters would be missing from the nights?

Walking back to the remains of his campfire Simon sat down and was about to settle back into sleep when he spotted something. Snapping up into attention Simon peered deep into the jungle and thought that just for a second someone was there standing still in the jungle. Getting up he started to walk towards the jungle and could see that there was someone standing there in the distance. Locking his eyes on the strange sight he was about to call out when the figure walked forward and out of his view, keeping it's back to Simon.

About to head after it Simon took a few steps into the jungle when suddenly the darkness in the greenery light up and the silence was shattered. For a few seconds a slithering sound came from some unseen source and a few patches of tall grass started to shake and quiver, all the while a small clashing sound was sounding. Simon could also see a red light suddenly spring into existence and cast itself against several trees and bushes as it moved.

Jumping back in surprise he watched as suddenly the show of light and sound came to a sudden stop and the jungle became silent again. Staggering away Simon watched as he thought a large shadow whipped by in the distance, sliding through the greenery before vanishing. Still in shock by the thing that had suddenly erupted from the still of night Simon quickly placed himself as far away from the jungle as he could.

Stumbling to the ashes of his campfire Simon stole one last look into the jungle and could just barely make out something in the darkness. A dark outline shifted through the greenery until it vanished all together, keepings it back at Simon at all times as it sulked further into the jungle. Shaking his head he could see the spot where the figure was now stood empty as if nothing had been there at all, but Simon knew that he had seen something.

Meanwhile as Simon stared off into the dark jungle in a shocking horror he didn't notice the small object tumbling with the ocean waves. He didn't see how it gleamed in the moonlight when the waves tossed it above the fine layer of hissing froth. Also as the night went along Simon didn't see the object thud on the wet sand with the push of a final wave. Or how the washed up mass seemed to be glowing.

[==]

**A/N: Hey guys so unfortunately MineZ will be pushed into the background for a bit. It's a bit difficult to get the chapter done so I won't have it on a weekly basis anymore. It'll be updated when I have a chapter ready, I'm sorry to say.**

**HOWEVER, now you guys can meet Simon who's an even WORSE situation then Michael, Ben, or the guy in purse are in. Hopefully you will like this series because I think it'll be a bit more interesting than MineZ. **

**Oh and later on if you have any theories about anything that may be happening to Simon or any of the strange events going on around him go ahead and leave it in a comment. Or if you just want to say something go ahead and just post a comment, they always help!**

**See you in the next chapter! ~MBP**

_V2h5IHdvdWxkIHdhdGVyIGZsb3cgdXBzdHJlYW0/_


	2. Reaching for the Sky

**A/N: Namaste and all that! So hopefully for the few people who have read this little story will enjoy where things will be heading because I plan to write a lot of stuff here. If anything it's going to be a long series so hopefully I can get a good following by the time it ends. So here we go…**

**[=/\=]**

He had not moved from the ashy remains of his campfire until the sun had broken through the watery eastward sky. When the first few rays splashed over the island Simon finally looked up and peered up the beach and into the jungle in front of him. Not one thing had moved since last night and none of the wandering creatures of the night had shown up either, the man was alone on the beach. Alone with whatever moved through the jungle and the figure that drifted through the tree line, always facing away from him and standing in shadows.

As the sun continued to rise over the horizon and cast a golden glow across the island Simon felt a bit better and found himself slowly standing up. Looking around he quickly snatched up his backpack and tossed in the lumps of coal and the stone cylinder and placed them back inside along with the flint and tinder and the small ax. Strapping the backpack on Simon looked around and started to head towards the streamlet that was down the beach, deciding it would be a good place to start.

Trudging through the sand Simon started to move along the curve towards the stream when he stared down the beach and noticed something. The strip of sand quickly curved outwards and stretched along letting him see that it was a much larger island then he thought. As he marched towards the streamlet he could see that the island did eventually curve making what almost seemed to be a circle of land.

However his thoughts about the strange form of the island were cast away when he heard the splash of water and looked down. In his observation of the island Simon had wandered off into the small streamlet and when he looked down his eyes grew wide with shock. When he first glanced at the streamlet he fluttered his eyes, assuming that something was screwed up with his eyes, but what he was seeing was real.

The water wasn't running into the ocean as he first thought; it was rolling up the slight curve of the beach. Furrowing his brow Simon looked to see that the water was indeed rolling upstream against gravity and was leading off into the jungle. This bizarre flow of water ran into the greenery under a slight canopy of broad leaved ferns and slinked uphill out of sight. The other end of the stream led into the ocean, or rather the ocean was flowing into it.

Bending down Simon stuck his hand in the flow of water and pulled up a palm full of water. Sipping some of it he gagged and let the water drain from his hand, it was salt water just as he expected. Something was pulling ocean water into the island to something at its very heart; the stream was flowing in reverse. Looking out into the ocean Simon did see the way the water bended and moved towards the beginning of the stream.

Stepping out of the water Simon spun around and looked at the spot where he washed up on to see and even bigger surprise on the beach. From farther down the beach he could see the large stone he had rested against along with a few smaller ones that seemed to be strewn across the beach. However, viewing it from the back Simon could see that the stones were all very tall and sleek and had something in common.

Together they formed five large stone fingers, reaching skywards.

Shaking his head Simon wheeled around and quickly hurried away, he had heard stories about ruins. Back on the _Discreet_ a few of the crewmen had told stories about how strange things happened around ancient ruins. While most of them deal with demons and moving flames Simon had picked up that strange things could happen around ancient ruins. He imagined that perhaps on this uncharted corner of the world the stories of vaporous shadows and burning lights may be a bit more possible.

Trekking down the beach Simon moved along the curve of the island which always seemed to be on a curve; perhaps he was right when thinking the island was a circle. In face the beach he was on was curved with no straight stretch of sand anywhere, what was this place?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge as if someone was watching him. Halting in his tracks he could feel eyes staring at him and observing him and then he slowly turned around to look down the beach. The feeling jolted when he wheeled around and spotted a figure watching him far down the beach barely visible but still clear as day.

Simon could see the figure was wearing all white with large black boots. Everything about the observer was strange with ripped Tinkerday cloaks wrapped around him and a silvery cape brought in from the Islands of Ry'leh. He remembered that people only wore pure white on the holiday of Tinkerday and he could also remember stealing a cargo load of clothing from Ry'leh, but it was an odd combination. The figure also had a bright silver pin on one of its white cloaks that was in the shape of a single unblinking eye.

Stumbling over in surprise Simon found himself on the sand an instant later and frantically looked up to see the figure was gone. Staring down the beach t where the strange vision was standing he could see that there was nothing but empty air, not a single sign of life. Slowly picking himself up Simon carefully took a few steps backwards and kept his eyes on the beach, trying to see if the figure would appear again.

Turning around Simon let out a scream as he jumped back, the figure was there almost as expected but Simon still felt a leaping fear in his chest. This time the shape dressed in white was in front of him standing only a few yards down the beach in another streamlet running into the jungle. Eyes wide Simon could see that the figure had its back to him and that water seemed to be dripping off it, streams of ocean water came from the wide white sleeves of the Tinkerday clothes.

The worst thing was that there was something very familiar about the figure.

He blinked once as he took a few staggering steps away and when he opened his eyes the figure was gone, as if it had never been there at all. Shaking his head Simon stared down at stream the shape had been standing in, he could see that there was something stuck between two rocks under the surface. Was it something the figure had left behind?

Reaching down into the second reverse river Simon could see that stuck between two black rocks was a bit of metal glimmering in the sunlight. Taking it out from the rocks he could see that it was a golden ring with a bright symbol carved on it that looked like a looping band. As Simon looked over the golden surface of the ring he could see that there was a word carved into the gold, a name slightly obscured by muck.

Running his thumb over the surface of the ring Simon started to uncover the ring and the name. _**ISA-**_ He stopped as realization struck him sending a chill down his spine, the ring was supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean and he knew that for a fact. Starring down at the golden band like it was some putrid muck he hurtled it out towards the sea in shock and watched as it spiraled through the air and plunged into the sea.

As he started to walk away from the second reverse river he took a few glances around again, not looking for the figure but to see what other haunting surprises this island would bring forth.

[=/\=]

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay but it's up now and I hope you've enjoyed! Until next time!**

_Tm90IGV2ZXJ5IGRheSB5b3UgZmluZCBhIGRlYWQgYm9keSwgaX MgaXQ/_


End file.
